Tales of Kingdom Hearts
by Senshi Xion
Summary: The first in a series of "Tales" stories with the characters replaced by Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters.The stories will go out of order. This one is based on "Tales of the Abyss". No pairings yet. No yaoi. Sorry...


**Author's Notes****: Hello to all of you reading! This is NinjaJynx with a special news bulletin:**

**I'm back!**

**Yes, it's time for a new fanfic!**

**I know what you're thinking:**

**NinjaJynx, why do you delete of not continue any of your stories?**

**Simply put, I'm a bit of an awkward writer who second guesses herself every time she can. I may be a great writer, but I just don't think so yet...**

**Okay, new fanfic!**

**This fanfic is based off of the ****Tales of the Abyss**** anime. I didn't want to have to listen and/or play through the entire video game, so I watched the anime instead. Please support the official releases! It **_**is**_** worth it!**

**I also changed the ages of some (if not most) of the characters' names and ages as well as some important details that needed to be changed in order to make this a Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy story. You have been forewarned!**

**Summary****: Riku fon Fabre has been confined to the Fabre family mansion in Kimlasca since he was kidnapped by the Malkuth Kingdom seven years ago. The shock of the kidnapping had erased all of Riku's memories up until the kidnapping. Riku dreams of the day that he will finally be able to set foot outside his house, but he knows that day wouldn't be until he is twenty. His day starts off like any other until a mysterious woman appears at the mansion...**

**Disclaimer****: If I owned any of these franchises, would I be writing fanfiction about them? NO! Also, don't forget:**

**Flames are for marshmallows! Criticism and comments are for reviews! ^^**

* * *

><p>ND 2000. In Kimlasca, one shall be born who inherits the power of Lorelei. He will be a boy of royal blood with hair of silver. He shall lead Kimlasca-Lanvaldear to new prosperity.<p>

ND 2002. The one who seizes glory will destroy his island of birth, a land by the name of Hod. After that, the war between Kimlasca and Malkuth will continue for one cycle of the seasons.

* * *

><p>"Master Riku, you jumped out your bedroom window again? It's dangerous."<p>

A boy with long, silver hair stood up and smirked at the servant who had addressed him. The boy was dressed like a noble, but his expressions and emotions were disrespectful and cocky, not at all what you would expect from a noble, especially his age. The man who had spoken to him was a young man but was still older than the boy, Riku. The servant had short silver hair, and usually, if not always, wore a bandana over it. He was tending to a group of roses before Riku had jumped out the window.

"Oh! It's you, Firion!" Riku walked over to the servant, still smirking. "Are you tending to the garden again? Aren't you tired of doing that?"

Firion shook his head and chuckled. "It's my job, isn't it? Besides, if it makes you and your father happy, why should I stop?"

Riku's smirk dropped and he looked up at the sky. "I'm sick of this garden and the mansion. I want to get out of her as soon as possible."

Firion sighed as Riku ranted. "The Duke loves and worries about you. That's why you're kept in here."

Riku looked unimpressed by Firion's attempt to keep him here. "I'm not some little kid in danger of being kidnapped anymore." Riku then took a fighting stance and did a few air sword swings while saying, "My swordsmanship is even praised by Master Terra!" He then walked away and said, "I'll be in the forest in the backyard. Don't tell Roxas. He'll tell the others."

Firion just sighed again and went back to the roses.

* * *

><p>Riku walked toward the forest, thinking about how much he had been suffocated in the mansion. Suddenly, he started having a headache, a really bad one. Then, just as suddenly as it came, it went away. Riku was confused, but, at the same time, he knew what was going on. 'My imagination?' Riku then went off to the forest.<p>

Roxas walked into the mansion with a bag of groceries. He noticed a bunch of maids trying, but failing, to look for Riku. 'Again, huh,' he thought as he watched them run around, trying to find their master.

"Roxas!"

Roxas turned around and jumped toward the wall, forgetting all about the groceries he had and dropping them. The maid finally caught them and asked, "Have you seen Master Riku?"

"Why are you looking for Riku?" Roxas was terrified of the maid.

The maid sighed and said, "He has a guest."

Roxas was about to ask who it was, but then the answer walked over to him, saying, "That would be me."

* * *

><p>Riku was up in a tree, looking over at the mansion. "Boring. Just like every day."<p>

"There you are!"

Riku turned his head to see Roxas standing in another tree. Roxas was smirking, but Riku wasn't.

"Riku! Isn't it odd that everyone is scrambling in the mansion looking for you?"

Riku was shocked to find that Roxas knew he was there, so he asked, "How did you know I was here?"

Roxas just laughed and said, "How many years do you think I've served you?"

"Roxas, have you found Riku yet?"

Riku knew that voice, and groaned in annoyance. Roxas just shook his head at Riku and said, "Of course, Princess Namine." Roxas then jumped out of the tree and said, "He's over there."

"What?" Riku would have disappeared at this time it he could. "Stupid! You're not supposed to tell her!"

"I didn't agree to that," Roxas said slyly.

"Riku," Namine groaned, looking up at him. "What are you doing up there?"

"Whatever I want to do, okay?" Riku looked at her annoyed and said, "It's not like I can leave the mansion." He then jumped down off of his branch to talk to them. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Riku," Namine chided as Roxas face-palmed. "Is that how you speak to your fiancé?"

Riku scoffed at her comment and said, "Fiancé? Please, that was a one sided decision my father and a few others made."

Namine looked down and said, "It is true that this marriage was decided for us the moment we were born, but we do have a bond between us." Namine suddenly went starry eyed as she looked back up. "The promise you made me. That made me so happy."

Riku's anger spiked as he turned around at that last comment. "Like I said, I don't remember any marriage proposal from when we were kids!"

Namine looked back down, sorry she had brought that up. "That's right. You were kidnapped by the Malkuth Kingdom seven years ago."

While Roxas and Namine were deep into thought, Riku stared at them angrily before saying, "My past is irrelevant, okay?"

That snapped both the servant and the princess out of their reveries. Roxas smiled as he walked over to Riku, saying, "That's right! Even without his memories, he's grown up so much. However, it would be better if you could grow a bit taller."

"What was that?" Riku sounded irritated as he said, "Mind your own damn business!"

As the boys continued going back and forth, Namine giggled. That broke Riku and Roxas out of their argument. "What is it, Namine?"

Namine looked back to them and said, "You two look like brothers."

"Really?" Riku thought about it for a minute, finally saying, "Well, we are together a lot."

Namine smiled and walked off, saying, "I still want to hear that promise again. Please try to remember it someday, okay?"

Riku put on his irritated face again. "Why did she come here?"

"To see you in person, Riku, " Roxas answered. "What else?"

Riku became more irritated at that comment. Roxas chuckled and said, "Let's go back. It's a mess at the mansion."

Riku put a bored face on. "How troublesome…" Suddenly, Riku had another headache. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees, groaning.

Roxas whipped around when he heard the groaning. "Riku!"

"My head…" Riku then heard another voice while the headache raged on.

"Riku, my soul is calling you. Heed my voice."

Riku then fainted, and the headache began to fade. "Riku!" Roxas picked him up and carried him to the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Character List:<strong>

**Riku**** – ****Luke fon Fabre**

**Firion**** – ****Pere**

**Roxas**** – ****Guy Cecil**

**Namine**** – ****Princess Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Thoughts<strong>**: I'm sorry if you don't agree with my character choices. I picked them for a reason. Pere was a hard choice, but I gave it to Firion for his dream of wild roses. As for the others, they'll become easier to see later.**

**Next Time****: Riku wakes up, more people are introduced, and Riku looks even more like a jerk-like asshole. Stay tuned!**


End file.
